Ayako Gozen
| weapons = Densha the Infinite }} (御前, lit. Ayako Gozen) alternatively known as Ayama Gozen, is a Ronin originally hailing from the Land of Iron, employing herself under the ranks of the Nation of Iwa until the demise of her employer, the Daimyo of the Land of Earth. The death of her lord lead to her disgrace as a Samurai, forcing her to become a mercenary that wandered the lands. Selling her skill set in order to live even a paltry life. However, the details behind Ayako's exile is shrouded in deceit. The Daimyo's death, and incidently, her failure was the result of a coup d'état executed by the very noble Clans that resided within Iwagakure. Despite her knowledge of the truth behind the assassination of the Daimyo, she was unable to prove her innocence and all information she provided was refuted as denial to admit her failures. This knowledge drives her to one day deal quick death to those that wronged her, to one day let the truth be known. But until then, she bides her time. As a bodyguard to the Daimyo himself, Ayako possesses immense skill in her fields of combat. Wielding a sword with astounding skill, carving through her foes that dare face her. These skills, honed and treasured by those that employ her in the present have grown accustomed to referring to Ayako Gozen as Tahori Ronin (ろにん, lit. The Lone Ronin, loosely translated as The Only Ronin). Her exemplary skill is fabled amidst other Samurai, while her tale may be woven with despair and shame, her fellow swordsmen have thus dubbed her the Sekizen Ken (寂然, lit. Lonely Sword). With the future indecise, Ayako walks the steps of life alone, waiting for a day to atone for her sins, and to cast down retribution on the perpetrators behind the death of her feudal lord, and the corruption that is seeping into her country of origin. Her new life welcomed, Ayako drowned herself in a new persona, adopting a better visage and changing her appearance. These events has lead up to the involvement with Fuyuki, the current Mizukage. Swearing fealty to her new lord, she proceeded within the ranks of his new regime, now bearing the rank of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist under his rule. Appearance Ayako, a woman of strength and disciplene, her form sleek and lithe from years of training under the Samurai code. Crisp yellow eyes, bright in the light of the sun or moon, shimmering as a falling star. Smooth tanned skin from ages of wandering the lands, scarred and toned from both battle and renewal. Hair weaving down her back in darkened green, dyed in order to set herself apart from the dismal exile she is facing; a new person, a new appearance. Over one of her eyes, Ayako bares an eye patch, concealing the brutal scars that have since covered the injuries that it once sustained. A crescent moon signet is clipped onto her hair at the side, golden and clean. A collar branding her neck, a symbol of her servitude, and loyalty to the current Mizukage. Clad in dark green and brown leather, held snug to her body in order to prevent any noise excess from her movements. ayako2.jpg ayako5.jpg ayako6.jpg ayako7.jpg ayako8.jpg ayako9.jpg Personality Strong willed, dispassionate, and driven. These words would directly coorelate with Ayako Gozen. Defined by her actions, and not by the emotions or standards that most place on their lives. In each day, Ayako seeks to live by a strict code, that of the Samurai. Disciplened and mature, she accesses her surrondings and life with a driven focus; taking care of objectives in methodical timing. No nonsense allowed in her life, the Ronin is feared for her lack of compassion and stawlert hold on her beliefs and ideals. Looked upon as a corpse among the living, Ayako feels little in due part to the grief she has suffered from in the past. A walking dead being that only seeks to move forward, feeling nothing as she does so. To her inferior subordinates, Ayako is respected, and respectful therefore. Treating her men and women under the command or rule with diligence. Capable of meshing well with her Fief and fellow warriors, Ayako is just as violent and rowdy as they are. Going in on bar brawls, joining in the fun activities; if only to keep up her ruse and in the end keep any unwarranted violence trimmed down. Aggresive and cold to turncoats, the Samurai within her quickly deals with the likes of traitors. Subdueing them, and killing them publicially for all to see... sending a deep bloody message in the process. Live by a code of honor, or die a coward. To her only superior, Fuyuki, Ayako is collected, quiet, and respectful. Serving him out love for the money and power he offers, she serves with utmost loyalty from thence on. Willing to kill in his name sake, and more then willing to die if the price is right. Ayako prides her skillsets before him, performing at top quality and under no reason would she seek to do any less. Knowing well that this new life will not be tarnishbed like her last. In the end, Ayako plays any role that Fuyuki desires of her in return for the payment he offers. An aggresive hound on a proverbial leash. Deceit and honesty mean little to Ayako. Knowing well that in the end, that her survival and survival of her code is all that matters in the end for her existance to mean something. Betrayed by friends, partners, and her very order... Ayako deems herself the only True Samurai, describing that the term Ronin is more honor then any of her past brethren would ever hold. The truth behind the world was revealed to her, and it was dark grey. The only reality was how far you were willing to go for your goals. Cowards stopped down their paths, while heroes go on to succeed with their plans. Taking on any lie she requires in order to push forward her goals, Ayako plays out her various farces quite well. Due to her detachment from the immaterial world, the Lone Samurai has removed herself from the prospects of love and attachment. Unneccesary crutches that only deter her, distracting her. A useless and trivial feature of weak minds, Ayako sees that Love is only a whimsical form of lust. Keen on sexual experience, the Ronin sees nothing wrong with romantic escapades, as they are useful for stress and tension release. Even going as far as to see lust and sex as a simple gambit or game. Using it as blackmail in certain cases, or seeing it as a game of domination in which she must come out on top. In which she has never failed to do. An expert strategist, Ayako has had countless years of warfare in her blood. Taking part in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War as a young girl. She honed her talent to deduce and analyze situations that were playing out in war. Even going as far as to take command forcibly in situations when here superiors were ill prepared for the worst. Background Childhood, Drafted to War Teenage Years, Age of the Samurai Adulthood, Lone Sword and Wandering Exile Present Date: Swordsmen of the Mist, Feudal Lord Natural Skills Astounding Speed Art of Black: Illusionary Steps: (黒魔術は, Sakkaku Majutsu) A passive trait displayed by Ayako and one that she superbly plays out in the battlefield. Infusing her own body with Yang chakra, she begins to surge this powerful life energy through her chakra network at rapid rates. The speed at which it circulates within her begins to strengthen her internal structure. Going as far as to reinforce her bone mass, muscle activity, and other cardiovascular proccesses. All done on a daily basis, the way in which her chakra network has become alien to those around her, distant and abnormal. However, this art has honed her body to accelerate at levels in which is near instant. Moving at speeds so rapid that she leaves an illusionary copy in her place whenever she pushes herself further then the normal. This copy will act as though it were really her, taking a direct hit, bleeding, and then vanishing into thin air in a matter of three seconds. This can lead to a number of pseudo-Ayako's all around the enemy, all giving off the same signature that she is. To a normal Shinobi, they would fall in a matter of seconds; meaning only those with keen sensory or outstanding skill as a warrior being able to keep on par with her, or even knowing the technique is in place. Brutal Strength Art of Black: Pain Eruption: (黒魔術は, Ikami Majutsu) Regarding her brute strength, an abomination to nature itself; she displays her physical superiority in a number of ways. One of these being found in her Black Arts. When reaching forward to strike her foe, Ayako ignites every blow dealt to her foe with fiery energy. This energy acts as a combustive agent, directly channeled into a foe/object through physical contact. Working against anything that has some solidity, the attacks from Ayako now result explosive damage. Blowing apart solid stone, shattering projectiles and sending them into broken pieces across the field. When attacking a foe, the enhanced punch will result in the energy being directly released within the foe's body, directly beneath the impact zone. E.G: If it were to hit his chest, the fiery energy would release within the chest, burning muscles and frying nerves in the process. Keen Intellect Art of Black: Regard the Past: (黒魔術は, Kaku Majutsu) Abilities and Techniques Kenjutsu Sword Forms: In her years of training as a Samurai, her mentors began to instill into her countless methods of combat. The styles she learned helped her hone her defensive and offensive skills in close quarters. With her sword as an extension of her body, she enabled untold possibilities. Each sword form represents a different animal on which it bares traits from, and further enhances particular areas of combat. Aside from the forms that Ayako has mastered, she has brutally instructed her body into a weapon of destruction while holding a sword. Fighting with grace, a perfect balance of power and finesse; control at it's prime. Sweeping her sword across the area in elegent sweeps, alternating with empowered strikes in order to break a foe's grasp of her style. Aggresive while ahead, Ayako will not give her foe's a second chance once they have given her the lead. Attacking with a barrage of stabs and using techniques a long side it to enhance her power plays. While on the defensive, Ayako spins, rotates, and moves about the field as a snake. Dodging a foe's own offensive front with sweeping bodily movements, always keeping an additional inch or two to prevent any gap closers. *'Form of the Horse': (馬, Uma) The strongest in terms of defense out of the forms that Ayako has mastered over the years. Requiring the user hold the sword firmly with two hands, their stance resolute and strong. While in this form, the swordsmen will channel the chakra within their own body directly to the bones. There in, the chakra that now funnels into the user's bone will begin to reinforce each cell that comprises the bone it now flows through. Solidifying their stance, the swordsmen becomes immoveable to a certain degree. Defense heightened to all new levels, Ayako absorbs all kinetic energy obtained through physical strikes to her blade, and then redirects it back towards them. This stance provides Ayako the neccesary defense to fend off a horde of nin, deflecting and parrying each strike sent her way. Passive, it focuses on counters and defending the user, rather then directly assaulting an opponent. *'Form of the Dragon': (竜, Ryu) The stance of the majestic dragon is the prized form of Ayako. The form focuses on the ability to overpower one's enemies with strong powerful strikes. Enhancing her strength, she holds her blade in two hands, attacking her foe in a flurry of motion. Her body spins around and twists, performing flips and leaps to close the gap between she and her foe. Carving away at them with swift blows, bleeding them out with the aggresive ballet. While in this stance, Ayako's own movements become unorthodox and unreadable. The stance offers no patterns in which to attack, freeing up the swordswoman to act on instinct and proceed with erratic, but dangerous strikes. *'Form of the Serpent': (ヘビ, Hebi) The form of swift retaliation, an aggresive-defense that requires but a single hand to attack. Poising her body with absolute calm, Ayako coils the chakra in her body, causing it to manifest tension in her being. Once this has been done, Ayako will wait for her opponent to strike. Striding in pace, eyeing her enemies every movement, taking in every detail that may give away an attempted attack on her. When a foe gets ready to close the gap, Ayako will release all the tension from her body in swift accurate strikes. Performing a series of cuts and slashes in the moment they could perform but one. *'Form of the Hare': (野, Nousagi) The swiftest of Ayako's forms, focused primarily on offense, it requires but a single hand to utilize. Ayako focuses her entire being on keeping her foe off balance, performing a rampent onslaught until the enemy is forced onto the defensive. With each strike, Ayako carves away at a foe's patience, slowly revealing weaknesses until the moment comes to break through. Peeling away at defense oriented foes, she slices and dices after they are no longer able to hold their own against her. Sword Techniques: Taught to adhere to the code of the Samurai, Ayako gave her entire being to mastering the blade she was given. From a young age, Ayako sparred with her comrades, training to hone her ability to wield such a noble weapon. As years progressed, Ayako Gozen manifested traits of a true swordsmen. Keen instinct, cunning, and decisive action leads to her victory. All her life, she has practiced and trained with her weapon as if it were her life partner. Treating each and every attack as a sacred technique in which she must bring down justice through. *'Rapid Strokes of Crimson': (真紅の, Shinku no Sutorōku) When faced in a tight pinch, Ayako will steel herself for the technique to come. Charging her body, she begins to circulate her chakra throughout her entire body at accelerating rates. This chakra circulation influences her physical body to do the same. Increasing her metabolism, heart-rate, nerve respones, and reaction time from her muscles. Retorted to be the symbolic attack of the Samurai, the effects that this leads up to embodies the single death stroke that the honor bound are revered for wielding. Slowly bending her knees, Ayako readies herself in a low stance. Sheathing her sword, breathing out her weakness. In the bat of an eye, the Ronin disappears from the field, and directly behind her opponent. A swath of blood sprays across the field in response to her actions, spilling from her recently bifucriated foe. Specifically designed to slice directly through the lungs and heart, the Rapid Strokes of Crimson is the total equivilant of 100 cuts through a foe's body, at the expense of one chakra enhanced attack. *'Ronin's Brand': (浪人, Rounin Mak) By enhancing the signature ability of the Samurai, the Samurai Sabre Technique, Ayako can change the form of her weapon's chakra 'sheath'. Through the Ronin's Brand, she surges her chakra through her weapon for a split second. While the visual effects of the this ability are nearly impossible to see in the time it takes place. Harvesting the chakra within her body, she expels it into her blade for a fraction of a second, drastically increasing the length of the sword in that moment. The attack allows Ayako to pierce an enemy in a split second, or at a moment's notice, use her blade to carve directly through a building/line of trees/the defenses of foe. *'Skyfall Beheading': (空秋の, Sora Zanshu) Leaping up into the air, Ayako engorges her blade with large amounts of her chakra. Circulating that energy around the blade both ways, causing the weapon to form razor like teeth, rotating around it's entire form like a saw. When bringing down the blade, Ayako will shred through any obstacle as if it were made of paper. Attributed to dealin with considerably advanced defenses, the strength of Skyfall Beheading is more then capable of destroying defenses erected at A+ rank levels. The way in which the ability is formed, allows it to eat through chakra itself, powering through chakra fueled jutsu, whether they be worn by the enemy, or if it be an attack coming towards her. *'Wing Clip': (翼, Tsubara) An attack Ayako created in order to subdue enemies on the retreat, or hamper an opponent's ability to defend themselves. Specifically targeting a foe's mobility, Ayako charges her sword with paralyzing energy. This energy constricts all the muscles around the injury point, preventing any movement from the afflicted area. Particularly strong when focused on a foe's joints, hamstrings, or other primary muscles. A once able opponent will become a rag doll in a series of strikes from this kenjutsu strike. *'Defanging the Beast': (牙, Kiba-Ju) By manipulating her sword through Chakra Threads, Ayako will cause her blade to blade to spin at astounding speeds, continually drawing the edge of the blade over itself. This fluid motion will, and by enhancing the kinetic energy through chakra enhancment, Ayako will cause her sword to revolve like a saw blade, rotating at her command and going where she desires it to. This ability requires a grand master of Kenjutsu to utilize, as well as the unique touch she implaments with the Threads. The damage that the technique carries is able to topple treelines and carve through grade A+ defenses, carving through earth and other metals with ease. *'Blinding the Gods': (盲目, Momoku no Kami)Unsheathing a portion of her sword, Ayako will deliberately unseal a large portion of the thousands of blades within her weapon at the exact location where it is unsheathed. This immense amount of refractory steel allows Ayako to bend the light of the sun in a cascade of blinding light in a complete frontal arc. While the technique only lasts a moment, or while Ayako is still holding the semi-unsheathed blade in the sunlight/any bright light, destroying foe's sense of sight until she has proceeded to attack or sheathed the sword once more. On a defensive scale, Ayako can peer into the mirror like state of her sword, and gain a strategic advantage, seeing not only directly behind her, but all angles unreachable by normal human sight. *'Facebreaker': (顔, Kao Beraka) A technique that involves the use of her Taijutsu prowess, it gives Ayako an advantage in close quarters without even needing to unsheath her sword. Drawing near to her foe, Ayako presents a series of strikes to a foe through the use of her sheathed sword, using the scabbard as a deadly blunt tool. The residual chakra reinforcement, and through her own brute strength allow the Facebreaker technique to crack bone and deal high amounts of internal trauma without the use of her blade's edge. *'Lion and Tiger Technique': (ライオンと虎, Raian to Tora) One of Ayako's strongest advantages against Genjutsu, refined and honed over the years to avoid her weakness against illusion. Imbueing her entire body with chakra, Ayako will surge it through her blade, emitting her own produced energy into the air around her. This energy sends direct signals to Ayako when it comes into contact with chakra outside of her own. Alerting her to an illusion in place on her senses. This effect however is consistant and Ayako is always aware of her senses in due part to her training as a Samurai. The second phase of the Lion and Tiger Technique is to take her own life energy and attach it around her katana as a sheath. This process allows the Seven Swordsmen to close off all senses, sealing them within Densha until the time is required to pull them back. Allowing herself only one sense at a time; and in most cases: being smell, touch, or chakra sensory. The lack of her additional senses, and relying on a singular sense allows her to multiply the strength of that sense in order to break through an illusion. Taijutsu *'Art of Black: Amplify': (黒魔術は, Zokufu Majutsu) Chakra Control *'Killing Intent: Activation': Chakra Thread Implamentation: The technique of Puppeteers, one who can finely tune their body to control an object or person from a distance. Ayako has spent thousands of hours refining her ability to send chakra out from her finger tips and other areas in order to gain a substantial advantage in battle. Using the strings for a plethora of tactics, both for supplementary techniques and for directly effecting her opponent's course of action in battle. The chakra threads have countless possibilities while in the hands of a master of chakra control. Using her strings to alter the course of her blade by wrapping a thread around her sword. Alternatively using the threads to activate the abilities of Densha the Infinite, providing her a dramatic advantage in battle. With such percision and finesse does Ayako utilize her threads, that it would take immense effort to even see the threads at work before they were retracted. The threads at work can be used to alternate not only her tools direction, but augmenting her own body's course of action. Sending out wires of chakra from points of her body, and hurling herself out of danger's way by pulling herself to the point at which a thread ends. As if she were a fish on a hook, Ayako can reel any point of her body at any given time in a direction of her choice given she use the strings. This can be used to her advantage in close quarters, alternating the flow of her attacks mid flight, and evading deadly attacks on a whim. As well, it can increase the speed at which she draws to the ground by pulling herself rapidly to her destination. Offensively, the threads can be directly attached to an opponent's body or weapon, subtlety influencing their body. These threads are inconsequential until Ayako activates the link between she and them. When they are 'activated', Ayako can pull a foe's attached limb/weapon/area to be thrown violently in the direction of her choice. Thrusting them towards her blade, or granting herself an opening they would not otherwise give on their own. Due to her innate understanding of Chakra and it's wavelengths, Ayako is able to wrap her sword in hundreds of these threads, woven so tightly around it that it would not be visible to the human eye (or even with the aid of Dojutsu). These threads do little to aid in the actual combat, but can be used tactically for the Ronin's advantage. When stabbing/slashing a foe while the cords are applied to Densha, if she were to make contact with a foe, the threads will attach themselves directly into a foe's body where the sword made contact. Seeking out the nearest Tenketsu-node, and leeching off it for survival. The drain it has on a foe is minimal and undetectable to anything other then sight at this point. Due to the threads being attached deeply within a Tenketsu-node, if they were to be harshly removed through force (on either her part, or by an outside party) that person's chakra network would be directly affected. Debilitating them, sending painful shockwaves of chakra from said point, crying out in pain as it was being destroyed. Once the node has been forcibly pulled, the damage is done and irreperable. With the lack of a circuit breaker in a foe's chakra network, their ability to process chakra properly would be dramatically reduced and no energy would be able to pull through that area for a long period of time. Just as Ayako is able to send strings directly into a foe, object, herself, or the terrain; so too can she apply effects to the string. Filling the thread with a surge of energy, Ayako can directly shock a body's network. Even capable of directing her Yang Energy or Fire Release through the thread to result in explosions or combustion on a small scale. In a last ditch effort, Ayako can channel immense amount of efforts into her chakra control and maneuver her own body like a puppet, thrusting out the threads in all directions. Allowing herself to be pulled any which way at will, evading countless attacks in the process, and providing an alien combat style to her carde of tricks. The reason behind Ayako's learning of this technique was due to a threat from puppeteers on her lord's life while she was a Samurai. This threat she felt was easily countered by mastering the very technique her foe's utilized. Fire with fire, Ayako's prodigy skill with controlling her chakra allowed her to to manipulate the threads easily. A fish to water, Ayako Gozen became a swordsmen like no other, featuring a talent that little would ever use or have a form to counter. Nature and Application Fire Release: Stats Equipment A long with the many tools of the trade of a mercenary, Ayako is keen on carrying several articles on her person at all times. With items such as wire, paper bombs, and sealing scrolls. Keeping her storage of her choice gear limited so she is not encumbered by senseless utility in situations that would unlikely require it. However, unbeknownst to most: Ayako thrives on surprises against her opponent and has ensured that even her accesories are deliberately made into weapons or some varient protection. *'Tenketsu Defibrillator': (除細動器, Tenketsu Shiki) Seemingly, the eyepatch worn by Ayako is nothing more then a covering for scars. In one aspect, this is true. In another however, Ayako knows all too well the strength of techniques that directly effect a chakra network (E.G: Hyuga, Yin-Yang Release, Genjutsu, etc) and sought to create an artifical defense against it. Succeeding where most have failed, the eyepatch was imbued with seals; as well as the area of the eye underneath it. When placed together, the seals activate. The activation of these seals act as a circuit breaker and defibrillator. When her body is affected by a Genjutsu technique or something that would deliberately use her own mind against her (Yin release, Yang release, etc) the seals will surge a painful jolt of chakra through her Tenketsu preventing the effects from occuring. This same effect can also ward off simple things, such as telepathic intrusions, killing intent, and so forth. Even if the eyepatch were to be removed, the effects have had a long lasting impression on Ayako's internal sensory, and gives them a consistant defense to all Yin/Yang based techniques on her body that rank B+ or below. *'Moon Headpiece': (月の, Tsuki Buto) The headpiece on her head is highly decorative, but mysterious in the reason why Ayako allows it to adorn her body. The reason for this is that the Moon Headpiece can be broken apart into segments, intricite sharp tools that fit together like a puzzle. Much akin to a Shinobi's use of Senbon, Shuriken, or Kunai: so too does Ayako use these as ranged weapons if need be (or to break herself out of bonds if her sword is out of reach). These ornate pieces of the Moon Headpiece can be hurled at opponent's with amazing percision, further aided by her chakra reinforcement: even capable of curving the angle or changing the direction of the projectiles with the use of her Chakra Threads. Densha the Infinite Densha the Infinite, (無電車, lit. Neverending Train, Densha Mugen) is the chosen sword of Ayako Gozen. A dark blade told to be wielded only by the darkest souls, those of demons. Passed down from swordsmen to swordsmen, through Ayako's involvement with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, it will now carry on through the demons of Kirigakure. Capable of extending it's boundries, the sword can elongate it's blade at phenomenal at speeds; reaching a full mile in length when pushed to the limits. The power within the sword allows it to unseal an infinite amount of the blade, even allowing it to change direction mid flight, as if it were an intricite eldritch tool. Thanks to all the training that Ayako puts forward in refining her chakra control and threads, she is allowed to extend, duplicate, and change direction of the unsealed portions of Densha at will from a distance, dramatically reducing the cost it would take for a normal swordsmen to unseal the weapon's powers. Relationships Fuyuki Mizukage, lord and master; Ayako has sworn her loyalties to the newest Shadow of the Mist. Serving under him zealously, bound by honor and by the promise of wealth and fame. Giving up on her past identity as a samurai, she now serves as a swordsmen and feudal lord in his service. Taking over the Land of Honey as her Fief, generously given to her by her lord. Now with a new headquarters, division of military, payment, and power: Ayako can now begin to gather herself a new beginning, and a future bound for greatness... Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Having eliminated one of the seven bandits that was once in command of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in a bloody duel, Ayako proved superior in all fields. Gathering her strength and skill, she destroyed the one who dare block her entry into a fresh start. With her foe defeated, Ayako took his place as the next swordsmen of the mist. Legendary among the Samurai, a grandmaster of Kenjutsu; she now carves a new path. Tales of her history and her prowess as a swordsmen now fill the realm of Kirigakure, and the lands outside. Brute Squad The military division designated to her by Fuyuki, given an identity by Ayako. Once a group of brawlers, drunks, and wandering fighters... Ayako has now given them purpose and honed them through disciplene. Taken from rough stones, she has forced them to become pricless gems in the service of Kirigakure. The Brute Squad lives true to it's name, a division of men and women with violent tendancies and aggresive compulsions. Intimidiating, ruthless, and warm blooded; the group acts as the enforcers and secret police in service to Ayako Gozen. Any person with a penchent for bloodshed and a desire for a good fight in the Land of Water are bound to be in service to Ayako one day or another. Ayako keeps a personal guard of the four most elite Brute Squadmates, enlisting them as captains in her service. Fief, Land of Honey A land given to her by Fuyuki when he claimed the 'throne', requiring that someone ensure the loyalty of the populace while keeping order. Under the care of Ayako, the Land of Honey has undergone a dramatic change. Militarizing the region, under the watch of the Brute Squad; all in the Land of Water know the threat of dare showing aggressive action towards her claimed territory. While the actions of Ayako as Feudal Lord may be deemed tyrannical and domineering; the population is given the respect it deserves. The population are given low taxes and strong protection in return for their loyalty, in which they now readily give. The recent changes to the Land of Honey can be described as forming a strong arm to break the back of the offensives against the heart of her nation: Kirigakure itself. Quotes "My blade speaks for me. As it sows a field of corpses, it weeps at the loss of it's foes, it weeps at the weakness that is ruling this world. Even thouse that attempt to decieve my sword with falsehoods of their power; it is soon corrected and the body count rises. Words mean little to me; all that matters is the reality of this world. That the weak were meant to feed the strong, if this is the case: then I shall never grow hungry." Behind the Scenes and Trivia *Ayako Gozen is my primary character and will be my intended focus here on NF. *Unbeknownst to her, the Art of Black that Ayako devised over the years to strengthen, hone, and evolve her body beyond that of a normal human is infact nothing else but an exceptional talent with Yang Energy. Reinforcing her body with the life giving properties, and sharpening her mind with the masculine force of nature. Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Original Characters Category:Illusive Dream